Alguien especial
by Ienkotsu - Kihiro
Summary: (yohxanna) (lenxpilika)... u.u LEANLO PORFIS y uno que otro review no me molesta ONEGAI! ... Hao decide hacer una locura pero jeanne tiene que ver además la confesion de ana... perdon por la tardanza REVIEW
1. ¿inicio del amor?

Hola... bueno este es un fic el cual no puedo poner en ninguna categoría ya que este es algo especial para mi porque nunca hice un fic como este ya que a mi me gusta mucho shaman king... Si encuentran algunas cosas irreales o que ustedes creen que el personaje las diría les ruego que me disculpen pero hay que darle esos "momentos" a los fics en este caso pondré lemmon mucho, mucho, MUCHO pero tambien peleas de todo un poco ... Mejor comencemos, esta historia se sitúa en un tiempo después de el torneo de shamanes en el cual hao había sido cortado en dos pero claro "hierba mala nunca muere" (mewthree ^^) así que prepárense para la historia mas rara pero trillada de shaman king... Además es el primer fanfic que hago por capítulos es que no soy muy buena que se diga para los títulos ^^uu

"¿Inicio del amor?"

Yoh Asakura se podría saber que estas haciendo- pregunto ana desconcertada al ver que su prometido estaba entre una famosa pelea 

Es que estos dos no dejan de pelear- respondió con una típica sonrisa 

Hermano te ordenó que dejes de pelear con len tao- grito pilika enojada 

Pero es que este gato cuerno del demonio se comió el ultimo panecillo Y YO TENGO HAMBRE T.T- insultó horo al magnifico chino

Bestia hazle caso a tu hermana al menos que ya tengas listo el funeral- respondía el chinese boy (un apodo inventado por mi para lenshi)

Dejen de pelear muchachos- trataba de clamar yoh 

NO SEAS ENTROMETIDO- gritaron los dos chicos 

Que esperas para arreglar esto- provocaba len a pesar de que lo negara le divertía mucho hacer enfadar a horo 

QUIERO VER MAS QUE SANGRE- respondió el chico 

Yoh, quiero que vayas a entrenar inmediatamente- ordeno kyoyama 

Si puedo salir de esto...- suspiro el mismo 

No puedo creer que estén peleando por un inútil panecillo PAR DE INMADUROS- grito la peliazul saliendo de la casa asakura diciéndose al jardín –HERMANO VE A CORRER 25 KILOMETROS EN ESTE MOMENTO- exigió pilika a su hermano 

Pero pilika, no ves que estoy en una situación de emergencia-

¡¡¡¡YA!!!!- ordeno pili terminando la discusión haciendo que los shamanes dejaran de pelear

Esta niña me asombra- suspiro ana pasando a su habitación 

Los chicos bueno mejor dicho horo e yoh fueron a correr los dos juntos la ainu se quedo en el jardín y por ultimo pero no menos importante len se fue a su recamara que estaba llena de aparatos de entrenamiento...

Ana había trasladado el televisor a su habitación y se encontraba ahí viendo sus películas favoritas (todas las que tiene que ver con matanzas: igualita a mí) Mientras que pilika se limitaba a que el viento jugará con sus cabellos azulados tan vitalizados, pero pasemos a el shaman de hielo y al samurai...

Yoh, la próxima vez que te metas en mi pelea, la pagaras- advirtió 

Horohoro, no entiendo porque peleas tanto con len- 

Odio a ese cuerno porque siempre se burla de mí-

Jijijijijijiji imagínate que fuera novio de pilika-

Ni de broma, me tiro un disparo aunque antes se lo tiro a el-

Jijijijijijijiji- se rieron los dos y siguieron con su ejercicio 

"El veneno siempre es más bueno si sabe a miel y con razón es el diablo quien lo enmascara con buen sabor es el embrujo total, es un trampa mortal, se que no debo caer y no lo puedo evitar. La locura no tiene cura cuando es locura de amor y hasta yo que estoy tan loco se que no hay solución un imán tan poderoso esos ojos tan hermosos la sonrisa que me atrapa con deseos sospechosos... peligrosamente se evaporan mis dudas se vacía mi mente. Ser cautivo siempre es motivo para perder la razón y no tiene mucho sentido querer ser preso de su prisión, ya no soy cuando me mira, más que un barco a la deriva un capricho de los vientos que me empujan cada día" – pensaba cierto chinese boy en su habitación acompañado por su espíritu, estaba sentado en una esquina de su cuarto como indio – bason ya es tiempo que se lo diga ¿no crees?- pregunto al bien confiado soldado

Señorito, la decisión es suya pero después de tres años...- intento decir el espíritu 

Creo que es buen momento para hacerlo- decía bajando un poco la mirada 

Como usted prefiera- apoyó el chibi 

Ahora o nunca- dijo el chino –bason no quiero que nadie me moleste, mantén lejos a los demás- pidió amablemente

"Lío, tus ojos en los míos y siento un escalofrió que me corre por la espalda. Grito al mundo que te necesito y hago frente al compromiso de poner por fin las cosas claras, ahora que llego la primavera y la sangre se renueva sacaré mi pena al sol, ay de contrabando este amor me esta matando cada día estoy peor, amor, amor es mejor la hoguera viva del pecado que este fuego equivocado que nos consume a los dos. Mía vas con otro y eres mía no me atrevo todavía a dar el último paso, mía pase lo que pase mía no hay ni un segundo del día ni de noche que no este pensando como mantener la sangre fría de esta cicatriz maldita que me ha marcado toda la vida"- recapacito cierto shaman maléfico (oigan lo ultimo rimo jajajajaja)

Que bien se siente- suspiraba pilika que estaba en la rama de un árbol de la casa asakura –podría estar así para siempre- suspiraba nuevamente –tengo que pensar en un nuevo método para el inútil de mi hermano- dijo en voz alta 

Pilika- llamó un shaman dorado 

¡Que!- exclamo cayendo de la rama del árbol pero para su suerte el sexy, tierno, frío pero sexy (no me canso de el ^¬^) la atrapo y no sufrió ningún rasguño 

Tengo que hablar contigo -///-

Ehm... si claro- acepto gustosa la ainu 

Los dos caminaron y se fueron a un costado de la casa Asakura pero siempre en el jardín...

Tengo que decirte algo muy importante- intentaba decir pero aún así siempre tartamudeaba un poco 

¿Qué pasa len tao?- pregunto confundida la chica 

Pero cuando len trató de hablar con ella yoh y horohoro iban llegando a la casa los dos venían riendo pero de pronto el ainu visualizo a su hermanita con el cuernito "imagínate que fuera novio de pilika" paso rápidamente por la cabeza del shaman de hielo 

LLLEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN ALEJATE INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI HERMANA- grito 

Horohoro- suspiro yoh 

Hablamos luego- se despidió el chinito de aquella muchacha 

NO TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR ESCUCHASTE!!!!- advirtió 

Len...Tao- suspiro la peliazul 

Yo y mi bocota- pensó el sonriente shaman yoh

Maldito horohoro- pensaba len yéndose a su recamara

Te tardaste en venir- decía ana en la entrada viendo a su prometido 

Ana... Anita- trato de tranquilizarla 

Haz la cena- ordenó 

||^.^- mostró en el rostro 

Después de 1 hora todos/as cenaron, incluso len comió de aquella extraña comida que había preparado el asakura, horohoro tragaba como loco pues no quería que el chinese boy le quitara sus preciados alimentos...

Oye tragón, deja algo de comer- decía el ya mencionado tao 

No te metas conmigo- advertía mientras digería la comida

Termine- exclamo la ainu satisfecha, se levanto y se fue a su cuarto quince minutos después el chinito se las ingenio para desaparecer de la mesa porque tenía que hablar urgentemente con la muchacha...

Tock, tock, tock- llamo a la puerta de la ainu 

Quien es- pregunto la chica 

Yo, len tao- contesto el

Pasa- admitió ella al chico, el entro y se quedo en la puerta recostado 

-Este tengo que terminar la conversación de hace un rato-

Ah! Es cierto- sonreía sorprendida 

Sabes después de pensarlo tanto tiempo y hoy que el idiota de tu hermano nos interrumpió... pensé que desde hace mucho tenía ganas de verte y hablar contigo pero como el se metió solo me dije a mi mismo, y hablo en serio, otra vez mis ganas no pudieron verte pero mi esperanza sigue tras de ti, dime que pretendes cuando entre la gente tus ojos se quedan clavados en mi y te vas sin hablar y yo voy tras de ti pero escapas como agua del río y no estas y yo estoy sin saber donde ir si me voy o me quedo contigo si te quiero o te olvido, siento que te tengo pero escapas de mi, dame una señal para poder decidir si te quiero o te olvido otra vez intente hablar contigo y otra vez te vuelves a escapar de mi solo me pregunto si valdrá la pena seguir este juego que me hace sufrir solo dime, dime si ¿te quiero o te olvido?- se declaró al chino a la que aparentaba ser el amor de su vida

Len... quieres decir que... que... que tu estas...-

Pilika estoy enamorado de ti- termino su declaración pero sin esperar respuesta se marcho de aquella habitación y se fue directamente a la de el y su mirada estaba escondida entre aquellos cabellos violetas y algunas gotas de sudor frío que corrieron por su rostro

Yoh mañana el entrenamiento comenzara a las 6:30 am- aviso ana antes de irse a dormir 

No ana por favor, el torneo de los shamanes ya paso y nadie gano ¿podemos dejarlo así?- rogaba el gemelo 

No señor, no sabemos cuando los grandes espíritus decidirán hacerlo nuevamente- 

Bueno yoh como a ti ya te lleva la que te...- corto las palabras por aquella mirada asesina que le dio kyoyama – como decía me voy a dormir-

Ni se te ocurra levantarte mas tarde de lo ya dicho- advirtió la sacerdotisa 

Porque yo- pensaba el flojo samurai 

Jijijijijiji pobre yoh- suspiro el shaman de hielo horohoro –T.T que digo si a mi me toca igual o peor que ese insensato- lamentaba 

En el cuarto de la hermana del pelo espín la chica estaba en shock después de aquella declaración que el frío e indiferente shaman dorado le había hecho todavía no lo podía creer porque a pesar de todo ella compartía ese extraño sentimiento aunque no estaba muy segura de si decirlo o guardarlo, pero también creía que len tao se merecía un respuesta ¿cuál sería la que ella le daría? ¿Sería la verdadera? Jijijijijijijijiji eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo.


	2. la decision y una respuesta

"La decisión y una respuesta"  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
En nuestro capitulo anterior el ainu esta obstinado en mantener al chinese lejos de su indefensa hermana en cuanto a yoh el entrenamiento mas fuerte y mas temprano (^^ lo siento por ti) la ainu estaba todavía conmocionada por aquella conversación que había tenido con len tao.  
  
Ah... bason por fin lo hice- confesó el chinito que estaba otra vez sentado en un esquina de su cuarto   
  
Señorito- se limito a decir chibi   
  
Sabes, nunca pensé que lograría hacerlo pero no me arrepiento por lo menos ella ya sabe mis sentimientos-  
  
Y que le dijo ella- pregunto un interesado bason   
  
Nada. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de esperar su respuesta-   
  
Señorito- suspiro   
  
Bason. Iré a la cascada que esta en el jardín de esta casa por favor que nadie me moleste- pidió el shaman dorado abandonando su habitación portando una yukata nada mas. (Estoy traumada con esa maldita cascada aunque no se si existe ^^)  
  
Como ordene- accedió el espíritu  
  
Antes de dormir pasaré a ver a pilika no quiero que ningún pervertido maniático o algo así se le acerque- decidió el ainu abriendo lentamente la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y vio que ella estaba sana y salva ya dormida en su futón –duerme bien pilika- deseo en voz baja –Ahora si ya me voy a dormir, tengo que descansar para el maldito entrenamiento que me impondrá la desconsiderada T.T- decía pasando a su habitación  
  
Pero pili no estaba del todo dormida... para que miento no estaba dormida o díganme si se les declarara len el shaman mas fuerte lindo sexy del mundo ¿podrían dormir?... Siguiendo con la historia la chica después de comprobar que su hermano estaba completamente dentro de la habitación se sentó en la ventana de su habitación que quedaba viendo hacía el jardín mientras observaba el paisaje de aquellos árboles y el viento que jugaba con ellos vio a un muchacho que salía de la casa, rápidamente lo reconoció era el shaman que hace unos momentos le había confesado su amor y que ella todavía no había tomado la decisión tan importante aunque ya lo tenia planeado le correspondería de la misma manera porque ella desde el primer momento en que lo conoció sintió algo que no había sentido por nadie jamás lo único que no sabía era como comenzar que le diría y ahora la oportunidad era perfecta ya que estarían los dos solos...   
  
¿Hao?- llamo kyoyama nerviosa   
  
Adivinaste, querida- dijo él apareciendo frente a ella o:p/o:p  
  
Que... que es lo que quieres- pregunto siempre nerviosa –es esa la cicatriz que te quedo después de que yoh te corto en dos-  
  
Si ya lo sabes para que me lo preguntas- dijo sarcásticamente el cabello largo   
  
¬¬ Idiota, que es lo que buscas-   
  
Necesito que me ayuden-  
  
¿Qué te ayudemos?-  
  
¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Hermanito- pregunto el gemelo de hao entrando   
  
Jajajajajaja Yoh Asakura... Ves la cicatriz que parte mi rostro en dos-  
  
Claro que la veo no usas nada para cubrirla-   
  
Jajajajajaja ¬¬ chistoso, pues necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de ella-o:p/o:p  
  
Explícate bien Hao- ordenó la sacerdotisa o:p/o:p  
  
Ana con uno de tus rituales me puedo deshacer de esta maldita cicatriz pero necesito que alguien este presente en la ceremonia-o:p/o:p  
  
Quien te ha dicho que accederé a ayudarte- decía la rubia castaña o:p/o:p  
  
No te he preguntado- respondió amenazándola con el espíritu de fuego o:p/o:p  
  
¡Ana!- exclamo el gemelo cabello corto o:p/o:p  
  
Como decía necesito que alguien mas este presente la noche de ese ritual-o:p/o:p  
  
De quien estas hablando- pregunto enfadado yoh o:p/o:p  
  
Cálmate hermanito, necesito a la líder de los soldados x- aclaro el diabólico pero sexy haito (WE LOVE YOU)o:p/o:p  
  
Curiosa desde la esquina de mi vista te vi observándome, se que me estas viendo, dime, que harías si te animará para ponerte cerca de mí cuando nadie esta viendo- decía len a una supuesta pilika escondida detrás de una árbol o:p/o:p  
  
Len... bueno necesito hablar contigo- pidió sonrojándose un poco o:p/o:p  
  
¿Qué pasa pilika?- pregunto preocupado pero sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que había pasado entre ellos o:p/o:p  
  
No hay un minuto del día o noche que no piense como estar ocupada para no entrar en tu vida y devorarte el corazón yo solía pensar que lo tenía todo resuelto ponerle entrenamiento y mostrarme difícil no es mas que una mascara para no mostrar mi manera de ser realmente pero ahora se que la vida si me beneficia después de pasar tres años pensando en ti por fin sé que te sientes igual... que yo... solo me dije "ya estoy harta de ser tan tímida" y por eso vine esta noche para decirte que te quiero mas de lo que te imaginas la manera en la que me haces sentir es real- confesó la peliazul al chino bajando la mirada para que sus cabellos largos y lacios cubrieran aquellos ojos celestes y brillantes que tiene (por favor de tímida no tiene nada) o:p/o:p  
  
La manera en como eres es algo que me hace débil vamos a empezar nuestros propios secretos para que solo tu y yo los guardemos muy tarde para retractarte o ponerte tímida ya viniste muy lejos así que haz tu jugada hazte cargo muestra lo que tienes para mi- transmitió el shaman dorado acercando a la presente a su cuerpo y mirandola fijamente y dandole un tierno beso en la boca y dejandola ahí mientras se le veia a el marchándose del lugar y yendose nuevamente al lugar de su cometido y me refiero a la cascada o:p/o:p  
  
¿Cómo que necesitas a la princesa jeanne?- preguntaba yoh seriamente o:p/o:p  
  
Demonios que no puedes entender nada- se desesperaba el asakura o:p/o:p  
  
Lo que no entiendo es: ¿qué rayos tiene ella que ver con tu cicatriz?- preguntaba la itakuo:p/o:p  
  
Cuando yoh me venció todos unieron sus fuerzas y formaron a aquel samurai entonces yo había absorbido todo el poder espiritual del sacerdote shamash que le perteneció a jeanne y con todo su poder al momento de cicatrizarme los rezos de esa doncella ayudaron a que esto se convirtiera en una maldición- explicaba haito un poco triste –al momento de hacer el ritual tu ana tienes que decir un conjuro especial mientras que jeanne tiene que hacer la misma oración que hizo ese día en la aldea apache y así mi cicatriz desaparecerá y quedaré como nuevo- sonreía levemente o:p/o:p  
  
Cual es tu obsesión para quitarte tu marca de la cara- pregunto yoh muy interesado o:p/o:p  
  
Que no ves me miro bien feo T.T- o:p/o:p  
  
¬¬ se nota que ustedes son hermanos- dijo sarcásticamente kyoyamao:p/o:p  
  
¡Oye!- exclamaron los dos en unísonoo:p/o:p  
  
Bueno su trabajo es nada más encontrar a esa doncella- decía el hermano de yoh o:p/o:p  
  
Todavía no me queda claro pero supongo que podemos hacer algo- sonreía el shaman samurai como siempre o:p/o:p  
  
Hao: No entiendo porque te ríes de todo ¬¬ o:p/o:p  
  
Yoh: jijijijijijijijiji o:p/o:p  
  
Ana: Escúchame hao no sé que es lo que pretendes pero si haré ese ritual la pregunta es ¿qué me vas a dar a cambio de ayudarte?o:p/o:p  
  
Jajajajajaja tu vida te parece poco- se reía haciendo aparecer nuevamente el espíritu de fuego tras ana o:p/o:p  
  
Hao- dijo furiosa o:p/o:p  
  
¡YA! Escúchame yoh si no me quitas esta maldita cicatriz que me dejaste tu prometida se va al otro mundo- advirtió desapareciendo por completo o:p/o:p  
  
Ana estas bien- pregunto el flojo shaman atrapándola en sus brazos o:p/o:p  
  
No te preocupes- respondió ella o:p/o:p  
  
Bueno supongo que ahora tendremos que buscara a esa princesa jijijiji- recordaba yoh o:p/o:p  
  
"Tendremos" me suena a manada tendras que buscar tu solo a esa niña- decía ana a su prometidoo:p/o:p  
  
Pilika se quedó parada observando como aquél muchacho se alejaba o:p/o:p  
  
y como la había utilizado por así decirlo ¿lo que le había confesado era falso? ella no lo creía así pues era la primera vez que ella lo veía tan sensible ya que el siempre se mostraba muy seguro y sobre todo frío pero aquella frialdad había desaparecido ante sus ojos lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar a su habitación y sus cabellos siempre cubrían sus ojos a los cuales se les escapan algunas lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas como gotas de rocío ¿porque lloraría sino tenía nada que ver con el? la explicación es fácil era la primera vez que pilika se le confesaba de esa manera a un hombre y no sabía la forma apropiada para reaccionar llegó a su cuarto y lo primero que logró a hacer es recostarse sobre su futon y llenarlo de lágrimas aunque pensó que tendría que hablar con aquel joven para dejar las cosas claras ella no se quedaría tranquila por aquel beso que despertó en ella todo una revolución en su ser. o:p/o:p  
  
"Se que existe un ángel que viene y que va y que juega con nuestras vidas yo digo si pero faltas tu la chica que me hace soñar, aun, apareces y desapareces de repente en el rompecabezas de mi corazón y esa eres tu cielo cara o cruz la chica que tiene poderes sobre mi y al final me deja herido te encuentro y te pierdo mil veces adiós mil flechas alrededor y aprieto entre los dedos cada espina y cada flor que me da tu amor yo te besé y te bese de verás, roce tu piel, tu piel de luna llena, sentí el amor, amor del que se queda, y entre los dos volaron las estrellas yo te bese, y no hay beso que muera, probé tu piel, tu piel de primavera sentí dolor, dolor que ahora me quema y me hace tuyo para siempre... Se que existe un ángel que elige al azar, y nos enreda un poco la vida, si te toca no hay nada mas que los dos y esa eres tú mi princesa azul, la chica que llevo tan dentro de mi, viva en mi, y al final es mi destino, tu eres la primera, mi risa y mi pena, mi bandera y mi fe no hay otra manera, en mis sueños e ilusiones estas primero tu..."- reflexionaba el tao mientras se relajaba en las aguas de aquella cascada que tanto le gustaba en el fondo... mentira el sabía que lo que había hecho no era lo correcto no sabía como había reaccionado pilika ante ese beso y todavía no sabía como diablos había tenido aquel valor para hacerlo pero su conciencia le de decía "tienes que disculparte con ella o por lo menos saber como fue la manera en tomó ese momento" y no hay de otra cuando esa vocecita te dice algo tienes que hacerle caso el salió de aquellas aguas se puso nuevamente su yukata y decidió ir a hablar con pilika otra vez... o:p/o:p  
  
Falta muy poco para que nos encontremos nuevamente y sigamos nuestro destino jajajajaja- se reía hao en un lugar muy apartado de ahí –Mas le vale a la sabandija de yoh haga bien su trabajo quiero fuera de mi vida esta maldita cicatriz que me recuerda día con día la forma tan humillante en la que me ganaron esos desgraciados... pero pronto esta estúpida cosa se irá ¡y así todas van a quererme!- se reía otra vez el solo (pobrecito ^^ pero aún así WE LOVE YOU HAO)o:p/o:p  
  
Pilika te amo- se escuchaba de la boca del shaman ojos dorados o:p/o:p  
  
Yo también- respondía ella mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de len y sus bocas se topaban una con otra provocando un beso muy apasionado o:p/o:p  
  
¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- gritaba horohoro levantándose al parecer había sido un sueño que el no deseaba que se hiciera realidad así que decidió levantarse a ver nuevamente a su hermanita –no puedo creer que ese cuerno aparezca en mis sueños pero nada de eso el no se puede acercar a pilika- se repetía una y otra vez mientras bajaba las escaleras encontrándose con un conocido: len tao –"que hace este aquí"- pensó rápidamente –oye, a donde vas- pregunto seriamente o:p/o:p  
  
Es la media noche, baje por un vaso de leche, voy a mi cuarto idiota, adonde creías que iba inútil- dijo enojadoo:p/o:p  
  
Ahg, por eso me caes mal por tonto- insultaba horohoro con una venita en la sien o:p/o:p  
  
No tengo ganas de pelear contigo... no puedo desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en una cucaracha como tu- respondió al insulto del ainu haciendo que este le salieran mas que una venita en la sieno:p/o:p  
  
Solo te advierto algo len-o:p/o:p  
  
Que quieres ahora-o:p/o:p  
  
No se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermanita indefensa, maniático-o:p/o:p  
  
Jajájajá tu me estas prohibiendo eso-o:p/o:p  
  
Claro que si-o:p/o:p  
  
Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja en la noche como que te pones mas chistoso no crees- se burlaba del pobre azulado o:p/o:p  
  
Maldito cuernudo hijo de la fregada- respondió el chico de la nieve o:p/o:p  
  
¬¬ Ya te dije que no quiero pelear contigo así que no me provoques-o:p/o:p  
  
Lárgate a tu cuarto no te quiero ver- ordenó el shaman de hielo o:p/o:p  
  
Como quieras- respondió indiferente a lo que le había dicho aquel "niño" este no impediría su objetivo hablar con su amada pilika y darle fin a todo esto el dorado joven se las ingenio para que el tonto que se había encontrado no se diera cuenta de que el iría a ver a la joven peliazul o:p/o:p  
  
Ahora que fui al baño... iré a ver a mi hermanita- decía sonriendo ya que pensaba que se había desecho del hombre que menos quería para su hermana... al fin llegó a la puerta de la recamara y la abrió cuidadosamente por si se diera el caso de que su hermana se encontrara dormida no quería despertarla y otra vez encontró a pilika durmiendo –no puedo creer que este dudando de ti, pequeña- se dijo a el mismo cerrando la puerta y yéndose a su cuarto a dormir o:p/o:p  
  
Se fue- pregunto el dorado shaman a la ainu o:p/o:p  
  
Si, que querías hablar conmigo- preguntó rápidamente haciéndose la indiferente ya que no tenía caso recordar lo pasadoo:p/o:p  
  
Este... acerca de lo que paso en el jardín yo... si quería hacerlo pero te deje ahí porque me dio miedo lo que me fueras a decir... no quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando- se disculpaba en una manera especial o:p/o:p  
  
Sabes que len tao- llamaba la chica – mejor sal de aquí- lo echaba o:p/o:p  
  
No puedo permitirme hacer eso de nuevo- dijo tomándola de la cintura y planteándole uno de sus besos irresistibles jugando por unos segundos con sus cabellos hasta que ella lo detuvo...o:p/o:p  
  
o:p /o:p  
  
Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo ^^ ¿qué le dirá pilika a len tao? ¿Seguirán con el beso? ¿Todo terminara? ¿Yoh buscara a la doncella? ¿Ana dejara de ser tan mala? ¿Hao podrá quitarse esa cicatriz? ¿Todas estas preguntas tienen solución? ¿dejare de escribir tanto? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo (eso se oyó bien digimon jajajajajajaja) Hasta después... o:p/o:p 


	3. la promesa, la busqueda y el misterio

"La promesa, la búsqueda y el misterio"   
  
Capítulo tres   
  
En el capitulo anterior len había besado a la peliazul y estaba tratando de disculparse con ella, hao había ido en busca de los chicos para que le ayudaran a quitarse aquella horrenda cicatriz que dividía su cara tan linda horo seguía con eso de mantener lejos al shaman dorado lejos de su hermanita indefensa ya que tenia aquellos raros pensamientos de ellos dos juntos.   
  
  
  
Sabes que, len tao- llamaba la chica - mejor sal de aquí- lo echaba   
  
No puedo permitirme hacer eso de nuevo- dijo tomándola de la cintura y planteándole uno de sus besos irresistibles jugando por unos segundos con sus cabellos hasta que ella lo detuvo haciéndolo a un lado   
  
¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- preguntaba algo enojada   
  
A que te refieres- decía el   
  
Mira lo que me hace tu supuesto "amor" por mi, abre y cierra mi corazón me quieres de repente y luego te arrepientes y me dices adiós- explicaba   
  
Todo me da igual salga bien o salga mal si no puedo estar junto a ti- se justificaba el porque la amaba demasiado   
  
A nuestra edad cada beso es la mitad entre sufrir y ser feliz, mira lo que has hecho de mi has partido en dos mi pobre corazón unas veces "no" y otras "si" siempre el mismo juego entre los dos, len, yo no puedo estar así: voy y te confieso mi amor por ti me besas y me dejas ahí- decía caminando de un lado al otro   
  
La explicación es fácil- comenzaba a explicarle - Eres un imán que me atrae sin parar, y al diablo lo de fingir, no hay realidad ni mas oportunidad desde el día en que te conocí, sin ti no se soñar no quedan mas estrellas ni mas olas del mar ya ves que quiera o no quiera no hay momento que te pueda olvidar... cuéntame el secreto de tu amor- termino diciendo   
  
Len, pero...- trataba de decir   
  
No me canso de decirlo pilika te amo y te amare por siempre-   
  
¿Lo prometes?-  
  
Te lo juro y te lo prometo- decía mientras le regalaba una risa simpática que jamás había mostrado a alguien  
  
Yo también te amo len- correspondió ella amarrando sus brazos al cuello del shaman dándole un beso tierno e inocente sin luchar dejaba que el dominara su boca y que jugara con sus cabellos mientras que ella bajaba sus manos al dorso del chino explorando aquellos músculos tan bien formados que eran parte de el y que para sus manos eran muy cómodos.   
  
¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto inocentemente parando el beso   
  
No crees que es muy tarde para preguntar eso- respondió besándolo indicándole que ese era un sí.  
  
**Lo que están a punto de leer es la promesa de los chicos que hicieron en aquella noche**   
  
"Nunca diré adiós porque nunca quiero verte llorar te juro que mi amor se mantendrá y te lo juro otra vez que yo nunca te tratare mal porque nunca quiero verte triste y juro que compartiré tus placeres y dolores...   
  
Alguna gente dice que todo tienen un lugar y una hora hasta el día tiene que darle el paso a la noche pero yo no lo creo porque en tus ojos veo un amor que siempre arde y veo lo hermos@ que eres para mi tu sabes que no miento, seguro habrá tiempos en los que queramos decir adiós pero aunque tratemos, hay cosas en la vida que no se negaran, no se negaran. Te amo por siempre y desde mucho antes y te prometo que nunca jamás te lastimaras te doy mi palabra, te doy mi corazón esta es una pelea en la que yo gane y con esto juro el por siempre ha tenido un nuevo comienzo"   
  
Y así la promesa de amor eterno estaba hecha los dos lo juraron ante la luna y las estrellas que los guiarían   
  
Al Día siguiente   
  
¡¡¡¡Yoh, TE DIJE QUE EL ENTRENAMIENTO COMENZABA A LAS 6:30 am NINGUN SEGUNDO ANTES O DESPUES!!!!- gritaba la prometida del shaman haciéndolo despertar  
  
Discúlpame anita lo que pasa es que me dormí hasta tarde pensando en lo que nos dijo hao- explicaba ½ dormido el asakura   
  
Tienes razón, donde diablos vas a encontrar a esa extraña doncella-  
  
No tengo la más mínima idea, le preguntaré a los chicos-  
  
Ni te atrevas ellos seguro estarán indispuestos a ayudar, es mejor así-  
  
Porque lo dices-  
  
Porque ellos no son mas que sujetos débiles que no sirven para nada-  
  
Jijijijijiji no seas tan mala con ellos yo no soy muy fuerte-   
  
Más que ellos sí, pero no importa al único que le puedes preguntar es a...-  
  
Si lo sé- dijo poniéndose mas serio  
  
Hermanita, ven a preparar el desa...- decía entrando al cuarto de la ainu pero sus palabras se cortaron al ver un bulto que se encontraba justo al lado de pilika -QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO- grito pensando que el chinese iba a estar ahí   
  
Hermano deja de gritar- pidió pilika levantándose y dejando mostrar lo que aquel bulto era   
  
Ufff una almohada- suspiro mas que aliviado   
  
Cual es tu problema horohoro- pregunto un chino recostado en la pared con un vaso de leche en mano como de costumbre   
  
Tú eres mi problema- respondió rápidamente   
  
¿Yo?-repitió confundido   
  
Si y no se que ¡"#$% estas haciendo aquí, ya te dije te quiero cinco metros lejos de mi hermana- ordeno el azulado shaman   
  
¿Cinco metros?- repitió mientras se acercaba a la puerta   
  
Aléjate de mi hermana- decía mientras el daba un paso atrás, es lógico le tiene miedo a len   
  
Así- seguía caminando mas cerca de la habitación hasta que quedo frente a la puerta que estaba abierta y dentro de la habitación se encontraba pili   
  
ALEJATE- ordenaba el ainu   
  
Fuera de aquí- grito len dándole un golpe y mandándolo lejos e inconsciente   
  
No tenías que hacer eso- reía la inocente niña   
  
Claro que si aparte de que se lo merecía por idiota como esperabas que te viera- respondió el dorado chino   
  
Jajajaja- rió tiernamente jalando al shaman y tomándolo entre sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso mientras que los fuertes brazos de el se amarraban a su cintura.   
  
Cuando irás a verlo- preguntaba ana a su prometido   
  
No sé, además no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar-  
  
Ahg, ese maldito cuando lo necesitas no esta-   
  
De quien hablas- preguntaba hao entrando a la habitación en la que estaban los tres chicos -ah por cierto encontré este cadáver fuera de tu casa- sonrió   
  
Horohoro- exclamo yoh asakura   
  
Te dije que esos no son más que unos inútiles- salieron las palabras de la boca de aquella joven que estaba con los dos gemelos  
  
Jijijijijijijijiji- rió el gemelo cabello corto ante el comentario de su prometida  
  
¡¡No te rías de todo!!- exclamo desesperado hao -pero volviendo a lo otro ¿a quien buscan? ¿De quien necesitan? ¿Para que lo necesitan?-   
  
Cálmate, no estamos en un concurso de preguntas- se burlaba la sacerdotisa   
  
Buscamos a Lyserg Diethel - respondió yoh acomodando a horohoro   
  
Y el que tiene que ver con ustedes- decía confundido el hermano del shaman   
  
Nada, pero con tu ritual, mucho- contestó brevemente kyoyama   
  
¿Con el ritual?- repitió el cabellos largos   
  
Ahora quien es el tonto...- murmuro asakura sonriente   
  
te escuche, payaso-  
  
Lyserg es el único que sabe donde podemos encontrar a la doncella jeanne, pero no sabemos donde demonios se ha metido- contaba la sacerdotisa   
  
Exactamente, no nos ha visitado en meses- apoyaba el flojo samurai   
  
Mmmmmm, déjenme pensar ¿Lyserg Diethel?- repetía a si mismo el fogoso haito - ahh estas hablando de aquel niñito pelo verde que utilizaba un short y que era de los soldado x ¿estas seguro de que era niño?- (fanáticas de lyserg diethel yo no tengo nada en contra de el ^^ no se amarguen)  
  
Claro que era niño, aparentaba ser uno- dijo entre susurros el hermano de aquel shaman imponente -bueno... no sabes donde esta-   
  
Esta.... está....esta...esta, no la verdad no se donde esta- dijo haciéndose el gracioso (aunque no des mucha risa WE LOVE YOU HAO)  
  
Fuera de aquí, fuera, fuera, fuera- echaba ana de patadas al diabólico, maléfico pero igual de sexy shaman   
  
Estaba jugando con ustedes, está en Norteamérica en su casa- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de aquel muchacho   
  
¿Norteamérica?- repitió la rubia castaña  
  
|||^^u- mostraba la cara del prometido   
  
"ese momento llegará y por fin será mía no puedo prolongar esto más otro segundo y voy a explotar, pronto, pronto serás mía y de nadie más y por siempre me pertenecerás y viviremos felices hasta el ultimo día de nuestras vidas sin nadie que nos moleste jajajajaja"- pensó un hao sentado en una rama.   
  
Ayyy- se recuperaba el ainu sobándose la cabeza   
  
Te sientes mejor horohoro- pregunto angustiado asakura   
  
¿No estoy muerto?- pregunto horo   
  
Imbécil, si estas viendo a yoh es porque aún te encuentras con vida... por desgracia- respondió aquella joven   
  
Cuando te preguntes algo me respondes por favor ana- dijo enojado horohoro sin darse cuenta que esas palabras causarían su muerte segura -como decía me voy- logró decir saliendo de la habitación y corriendo a la de pilika - ese chino cuernudo gato tonto señoríto se llevo a mi hermana- se dijo a si mismo -PILIKA VEN INMEDIATAMENTE- grito pidiendo a la ainu   
  
No grites, hermano- respondió pilika tirándole el vaso vació de la leche de len directamente en la cabeza  
  
Después dicen que es mi culpa ser tonto- suspiro - ¿Donde estabas, con quien, que hiciste, porque lo hiciste?- pregunto rápidamente el ainu amenazando a su hermana con su dedo   
  
En la cocina, con len, el desayuno, porque tu me lo pediste- respondió bajando el dedo que la apuntaba   
  
¡¿CON LEN?!- gritaba el ainu   
  
Cállate pelo de espinas- dijo len recostado en la pared bebiendo otro vaso con leche   
  
No estoy hablando contigo- respondió el ainu rápidamente  
  
Hermano, si vas a comer el desayuno está en la mesa- dijo la peliazul gentilmente - me voy a bañar y hermano después de comer sales a entrenar- ordenó   
  
"mis sentimientos por ti jamás se alejaran estaremos juntos por siempre nunca nos separaremos el sol las estrellas el manto de la noche cubrirá nuestro infinito amor que en mi ha existido desde el primer día en que te conocí supe que eras la única para mí, estarás por siempre conmigo mi amor tiene que ser saciado si no estas conmigo, explotaré, lo que siento por ti no es normal eres la primera siempre lo serás"- pensaba hao asakura mientras caminaba por la ciudad.   
  
Voy a vomitar- susurro horo  
  
No es mi problema- respondió ante el comentario de aquel muchacho   
  
Ah, en ese caso voy a comer- dijo caminando horo hacia la mesa y se encontró con -¡¡¡¡ANA!!!! Puedes explicarme porque rayos te estas comiendo mi comida, la que hizo pilika para MI- gritaba enojado el azulado shaman   
  
Al que madruga dios le ayuda y en tu caso te levantaste muy tarde- se limito a decir ana terminando los alimentos que eran de horo -gracias por la comida-  
  
¡¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!! No seas ingrata por tu culpa voy a sufrir un desmayo por que tengo que entrenar- reclamaba furioso el shaman   
  
¿Entrenamiento? Huh YOH VE A ENTRENAR CON EL GORDO DE HOROHORO- ordenó a su prometido que apareció inmediatamente en la sala   
  
¡¡GORDO!!- repitió el ainu   
  
APARTE DE GORDO, ¡¡SORDO!!- indicó la sacerdotisa   
  
Como ordené, patrona- accedía el asakura empujando a horohoro para irse a entrenar   
  
No he comido nada- comento horo a yoh   
  
Lo siento- lamentó mientras salían de la casa   
  
Estos niños de hoy que no entienden nada- suspiro ana bebiendo té   
  
Jajajajaja tu deberías de saberlo, vives con dos de ellos- comentó len   
  
¿Dos? Yo que sepa aquí viven tres contando contigo ¿o que te crees un hombre?- pregunto ana burlándose de el   
  
No lo creo, LO SOY ¿quieres probarlo?- grito asegurándolo   
  
Jajajaja ya quisieras tu- respondió ella, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta -saldré un rato espero que el "hombre" que queda aquí se haga cargo de todo- avisó ana saliendo de la casa y caminando a paso lento   
  
Ana... como te odio algún día pagaras todas tus burlas... insolente... como se atreve a burlarse de mi... yoh no se como aguantas eso... si quedará una mujer como esa en toda la tierra preferiría ser gay, para lo único que sirve es para hablar estupideces... la detesto- decía mientras caminaba enojado hacía su habitación   
  
"Las cosas que no ves a tu alrededor, mi voz en el viento queriendo decir que yo soy para ti, las cosas que no ves es todo mi amor que fuerte te atrae hacía mi queriendo decir que estoy loca por ti. Hay cosas que no ves y que siento por ti que cuando tu te acercas y siento calor y que irremediablemente se va mi dolor, hay células que explotan que quieren llorar por sueños que sin ti no podría alcanzar"- pensaba cierta joven rubia que caminaba por las muy habitadas calles de Japón cerca de su casa.  
  
Aquí termina este fic' ¿algo largo? No se enojen ¡¡LEANLO!! ¿A quien se refiere ana? ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa de hao? ¿El ainu habrá muerto por no desayunar? ¿Len dejará de odiar a Ana? Lean el siguiente capitulo y lo sabrán. UN REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 


	4. la busqueda termina

"La búsqueda termina"   
  
Capítulo cuatro   
  
¡¡NOOOOO!!, siento que he caminado por siempre- reclamaba un ainu a su amigo   
  
Cálmate horohoro si nos portamos bien no nos castigarán- tranquilizaba el samurai   
  
¡¡POR FAVOR!! Me porte bien o mal igual recibo mi castigo- seguía reclamando -por lo menos ana tienen piedad contigo en cambio pilika se que me odia T.T-   
  
Yoh: ¿piedad? Esa palabra no existe para ana  
  
Horo: entonces cómprale un diccionario   
  
Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji- se rieron los dos fuertemente (**eso no tiene gracia pero bueno**)  
  
Yoh: Algún día dejaremos de entrenar  
  
Horo: Tienes razón. ¡¡EL DIA EN EL QUE ME MUERA POR QUEDARME SIN SUDOR!! Talvez así pilika se apiada de mí   
  
Yoh: Contigo reclamando haces que esto sea peor, toma el lado positivo si te quedas sin sudor estarás mas flaco   
  
Horo: Buen punto. ¡¡LASTIMA QUE VOY A ESTAR EN UN ATAUD, TONTO!!  
  
Yoh: Tú no te animas con nada  
  
Horo: Hasta que al fin te das cuenta, yoh.  
  
Yoh: ^^ - ||-.-' - ||O.o   
  
Horo: Ya dejando las bromas a un lado ¿tú crees que al idiota de len le guste pilika?  
  
"Si le digo la verdad, va a regresar a casa y va a hacer una escenita"- pensó -No para nada, ¿pilika? Mmmm no es del tipo de len no, negativo- respondió   
  
Horo: Y tú que vas a saber, ¡bah! Ni siquiera se para que te pregunto, yo sospecho que ese cuernudo quiere algo con mi hermana  
  
Yoh: Como crees eso solo existe en tu cabecita horohoro   
  
Horo: "eso solo existe en tu cabecita horohoro"... yoh, yoh, yoh ¿acaso me crees tan tonto como para imaginarme esas cosas?  
  
Yoh: Mejor dejémoslo así, no quiero contestar esa pregunta, tú eres mi amigo.  
  
Hermano, ana, yoh, len ¿dónde están todos?- preguntaba pili confundida porque no veía a nadie así que empezó a revisar cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llego a la de len y no estaba muy segura de abrirla pero pensó -"de seguro el también salió"- así que la abrió pero -"no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿tienes que estar bromeando?, como puede ser posible, oh dios mío me voy a desmayar... di algo... no te quedes como idiota, haz algo abalánzate sobre el... tienes que decir algo algún día, no vas a estar así para siempre... aunque no sería malo tener este panorama todos los días"- pensó   
  
Oye, pilika ¿podrías cerrar la puerta? Me voy a cambiar ¡ah! Y por cierto todos salieron- pedía y avisaba al mismo tiempo   
  
...Aja... ¿la puerta?.. Si seguro- fue lo único que pudo decir cerrando la puerta y sin dejar de recordar la imagen de el perfecto cuerpo desnudo que había visto aquel pecho esos muslos, el dorso sus brazos todo aquello era fascinante para la ainu y quería explorar cada una de las partes que había visto ¿qué había evitado que ella le saltara encima a aquel casanova? LA PARALIZACION   
  
Pausa  
  
Niñas ¡¡quien no se quedaría perpleja al ver semejante cuerpo!! La que diga: "yo no" ¿estas segura que eres de este bando? (no se enojen ^^) lo que pasa es que imaginármelo me da... no lo quieren saber. Pero mejor este fic' no esta listo para ver hentai o algo por el estilo, no se preocupen yo entiendo a algunas les gusta len a otras horo, yoh, hao y todos pero no se apuren pronto pondré algunas escenas **calientitas** pero lo digo de la forma mas amable   
  
fin de la pausa   
  
"las estrellas, las brillantes y magnificas estrellas, esos puntos perfectos que se dibujan en el cielo. ¿Los dos estaremos viendo lo mismo? No te preocupes, pronto el destino nos unirá y jamás nos separaremos ya que nada es imposible para nosotros dos juntos, somos un solo corazón y pronto formaremos un solo ser, nuestro amor formara una constelación la mas brillante y poderosa. He esperado tanto este momento pero el destino tiene que cumplir su cometido y veremos todo el manto que se observa y juntaremos nuestros cuerpos y seremos felices por la eternidad"-pensaba el cabello largo acostado en la suave grama que se encontraba al lado de un celeste lago con una fuerte pero agradable brisa que acompañaba al viento - ¿pero quien es la que va ahí?- se pregunto a el mismo observando a una joven rubia con un vestido negro y un collar colgando del cuello.   
  
Hao Asakura ¿qué hace este tonto aquí?- dijo ana viéndolo pero caminando indiferente   
  
Ana, ana ¿que te pasa que no saludas? ¿Yoh te paso su enfermedad de la ceguera?- pregunto hao   
  
¿Ceguera?- repitió ella   
  
¿No esta ciego? Lo que pasa es que nunca se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor-  
  
Si pretendiste hacerme reír con eso, nah mal chiste si es que eso era-  
  
¿Mal humor? Huh-  
  
Nada que no se pueda calmar viéndote a ti-  
  
¿Viéndome a mi?-  
  
Claro, tu cara esta chistosísima-  
  
¡¡Maldita sacerdotisa rubia del demonio!!-  
  
No estoy interesada en oír tus grititos de niña, si gritas más fuerte de seguro superman vendrá a ayudarte- contesto indiferente yéndose del lugar y siguiendo con su recorrido   
  
¿Mis gritos? ANA TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI... NO TE QUIERAS PASAR DE LISTA... ¡¡ANA!!- gritaba sin recibir respuesta ya que aquella joven se había ido del lugar   
  
"¿no estará mal estos pensamientos?... quisiera descubrir sus secretos ¿podré verlo a la cara? ¡Dios mío! Porque me pasan estas cosas soy tan torpe..."- pensaba pero algo la bloqueo, todavía más, ¿era posible eso?  
  
Pilika ¿qué te pasa? Te veo nerviosa- pregunto preocupado ya que la chica estaba más pálida que de costumbre.  
  
"tienes que decir algo, ¡vamos di algo!"- pensaba ya que necesitaba dejar el silencio atrás -Aja, si mi corazón es más puro que la nieve de los montes- dijo pili   
  
I.I "que demonios tiene que ver eso con lo que le pregunte"- pensó el chino -¿cómo la nieve? Pilika ¿estas bien? ¿No quieres algo?- ofrecía amablemente len ta (**nosotras si queremos algo**) -Tierra llamando a pilika, tierra llamando a pilika- repetía porque la chica no daba respuesta   
  
"di otra cosa, pero tienen que ser palabras ¡nada en este mundo pude empeorar esta situación! Ya esta arruinada, cualquier cosa que digas es aceptable" Aja... si... este, claro tengo que poner en entrenamiento a mi hermano- decía como pérdida la peliazul -"Si, debiste haberte quedado callada ¿horohoro?, mal momento para hablar de el"-   
  
I.Iu ¿entrenamiento a horohoro?- repitió el -"¿qué le pasa?"- pensó hasta que recordó que la joven lo havia visto como dios lo trajo al mundo -con que eso era... pilika no te preocupes- tranquilizaba el   
  
¿Qué no me preocupe de que?-   
  
Ya sabes, lo que paso hoy, no es nada extraño- seguía diciendo -"no es extraño... considerando que eres la única mujer que me ha visto desnudo después de jun ah y también horohoro e yoh, no momento ellos son hombres"- pensó   
  
¿No te incomoda?- preguntaba la muchacha   
  
¡Claro que no! Tienes todos los derechos reservados para ti... ¿o que? ¿Me ves tan feo?- preguntó desilusionado pero con cierto coqueteo y un toque de malicia que hacía que una pequeña risa se convirtiera en un imán para que nadie se pudiera resistírsele  
  
Eres el mejor del mundo- decía ella acercándose al cuerpo medio desnudo del shaman ya que solo portaba su clásico pantalón de entrenamiento (vamos chicas: LEN, QUEREMOS VER MAS, MAS, MUCHO MAS)  
  
Ya lo sabía- aseguraba mientras sonreía tiernamente abrazando a su pequeña princesa dándole un tierno beso que de tierno paso a ser apasionado y prolongado (¡¡LEN ERES EL MEJOR!!) pero algo interrumpió aquella escena tan romántica era el sonido de la puerta principal lo que indicaba que alguien había llegado.  
  
¿Ana?- dijeron los dos al unísono separándose por unos centímetros  
  
¿Yoh?, ¿yoh?... ¿ana, len, horohoro?- se escuchaba de la voz de alguien preguntando por lo chicos  
  
Esa no es ana- se dijeron los dos habitantes   
  
¿Pero quien es?- pregunto len   
  
La ultima vez que los vi dijeron que los visitara, ahora vengo y no están ¿qué les pasa?- reclamaba el visitante   
  
¿Lyserg?- pensó el chino   
  
Tan largo viaje para nada, todos son unos mal agradecidos- seguía reclamando   
  
¿Decías?- pregunto len tao apareciendo frente al ingles -¿chocolove?- llamó asombrado   
  
T.T Ni me hables de ese, el tonto me dijo que me bronceara porque estaba muy pálido y yo de obediente que le hice caso- lloriqueaba diethel   
  
¿Acaso el lugar que te dijo era el sol?- se burló el dorado shaman   
  
Vamos, lyserg, no te desanimes, el bronceado que tienes es temporal ya se te quitara- reconfortaba una joven   
  
Doncella jeanne- suspiro lyserg   
  
Oye, lyserg ¿por qué tienes el cd de village people?- pregunto amablemente la doncella   
  
Lo estaban regalando en la tienda- respondió   
  
¬¬** -lo miraron todos   
  
A cambio de dinero ~///~- termino de explicar nervioso   
  
¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto len   
  
Los vine a visitar ¿te molesta len tao?- respondió el ingles   
  
A decir verdad, si- contestaba el chinese   
  
Len- exclamo pilika dándole un codazo   
  
Eso debió doler- susurro el dueño de morphin  
  
Y tú que haces aquí jeanne- pregunto el chino   
  
Len Tao, tan curioso como siempre, lo que haga yo aquí no es tu asunto ^^-sonreía   
  
"maldita, p!"#$%a, c!"#$a princesa de los entupidos afeminados miedosos y nada fuerte soldados x"- penso (insulto hacia jeanne cortesía de: ien kihiro tao o sea yo, es que odio a esa vieja con todo mi corazón ojala que se pudra en el infierno)  
  
Pasen- ofreció la ainu amablemente   
  
Oye pilika porque los invitas a pasar- exclamo len tao enojado   
  
¡Yo respondo esa!- grito lyserg diethel mientras que los demás lo miraban para ver que idiotez se le ocurriría ahora -Ella es educada, linda, amable y servicial con los demás, no como otros y estoy hablando de ti len- termino la respuesta   
  
Hijo de...- trato de decir mientras que otro de los súper golpes de pili lo ataco directo en el abdomen. A pesar de que la muchacha no era shaman ni nada era muy fuerte sin lugar a dudas.  
  
BRA-VO pilika- felicito lyserg   
  
^^- sonrió   
  
Y tú que me dices negrito rumbero- ofendió len  
  
Oye pilika ¿dónde están los demás?- pregunto jeanne muy confiada   
  
Este... mi hermano esta entrenando con yoh, ana salió a caminar- explico   
  
¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntaba la peliazul   
  
Lyserg, me dijo que quería visitarlos y yo me ofrecí a acompañarlo- respondió jeanne -Me parece buena ocasión para que seamos buenos amigos- explicaba aquella joven ojos carmesí mientras que sonreía  
  
"A pesar de los obstáculos que surjan somos como la tierra y el mar, sin uno no existiría el otro. Aunque trates de negarlo se que sientes lo mismo que yo, la tormenta saciara hasta que en claro pongas tus sentimientos. No actuemos como dos extraños ya que pos nuestros corazones conectados estamos"- pensaba el cabello largo castaño que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la casa asakura   
  
Y así termina el capitulo de este fic... al cual insito no le he puesto un buen nombre, pero bueno. Señoras y señores, jóvenes y niños en general vamos con las preguntas que quedaron para este capitulo ¿quién es la misteriosa chica de hao? ¿A quien son dedicados los pensamientos de ana? ¿pilika dejara de pegarle al pobre de len? ¿Horohoro dejará de tener ideas locas? ¿Por qué demonios incluí a jeanne en este fic?... Hasta la proxima jajajajajaja  
  
Lyserg. Momento, momentito ¿por qué yo estoy de negrito?   
  
Ien: Porque se me dio la gana ^^  
  
Len: Te felicito, se ve muy bien de ese color   
  
Lyserg: ¬¬ - |||¬¬ - ¬¬**  
  
Len- exclamo pilika golpeándolo otra vez en el abdomen   
  
Ien: Discúlpame lenshi   
  
Podías hacerme un favor-   
  
El que sea-   
  
Haz que se detenga-   
  
^^u-   
  
Len Tao- grito pilika mientras una venita que digo venita UNA INMESA VENA se poso en su sien, provocando miles de golpes que cicatrizaron en el pecho y demás del shaman   
  
¡¡¡ESO ES PILIKA, CON FUERZA!!! ¡¡ERES MI HEROÍNA!!- gritaba un lyserg vestido de porrista   
  
Ahm... ahm... nos vemos después esperemos que len se recupere y que lyserg se quite esa tonta ropa... Arrivedercci  
  
Un review sería lo ideal... opiniones quejas todo es aceptable... siguiente capitulo: las respuestas de hao y ana por fin se daran a conocer en cuanto a lyserg sigue de negro.... 


	5. ¿Yoh? ¿Jeanne? Increible

Capitulo 5  
  
"¿Yoh? ¿Jeanne? = Increíble"  
  
Que titulo más hecho xxxx no digo nada mejor.... Bueno hagamos un breve resumen ya que estoy por ver yu-gi-oh y tengo que terminar este capitulo rápido, en el capitulo anterior yoh y horo tuvieron una mini pelea ya saben "eso es una clara muestra de amistad" eso quiere decir que len y horo son los mejores amigos del mundo. Siguiendo con ana ¿qué son esos pensamientos? Al parecer ha aparecido un nuevo muchacho en la vida de la sacerdotisa. Unos Extraños visitantes, lo digo por lyserg que adopto una nueva imagen, se alojan en casa asakura dando por resultado un lesionado len. Hao sigue con esos extraños pensamientos que van hacia una mujer y por lo que han leído esta muy enamorado. (¡¡VAMOS CHICAS NO PIERDAN LAS ESPERANZAS!! ¡¡WE LOVE YOU HAO!! ToT)  
  
Ahhh que corrida dimos ahora- aseguraba un sudado yoh mientras entraba a su casa   
  
Y que lo digas, pilika me las va a pagar- decía horo aun más sudado que yoh   
  
** Que dijiste hermano- preguntaba pilika que esta en la sala con lyserg y todos los demás.   
  
Lyserg- suspiro horo   
  
¡¡Doncella Jeanne!!- exclamo feliz el castaño shaman que corrió a abrazarla   
  
Y a este que le pasa ¬¬ - dijo len tao que estaba bebiendo leche  
  
Que feliz estoy que hayas venido- aclamaba el samurai   
  
^^uuu- se dibujo en la doncella  
  
¿Y yo que?- preguntaba el negrito (lyserg:¡¡Oye!! Ien: Calmado chocolove... digo lyserg)   
  
Este ya valió- suspiró horohoro   
  
¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto confundido el asakura   
  
YOH- grito sulfúrico el pelo verde   
  
Jajajajaja No se preocupen... pronto regresará a su estado natural- sonreía jeanne   
  
¡¡QUE DIABLOS HACE TANTA GENTUSA EN MI CASA!!- gritaba ana entrando   
  
Al parecer ya vino por quien llorábamos- dijo sarcásticamente el chino   
  
Jeanne O.O- llamo a sacerdotisa -Gracias a dios que estas aquí, ¡¡me ahorraste mucho dinero!!-   
  
"No sabía que me querían tanto en esta casa"- pensó mientras mostraba en su cara -||^^uu-  
  
Yoh ven acá- exigió ana   
  
En seguida- respondió el mientras se paraba e iba hacía su prometida   
  
La encontramos, y no gastamos un solo centavo- decía feliz   
  
Si, lo sé me ahorro ir hasta Norteamérica- apoyaba   
  
Ahora solo nos falta encontrar al inútil de hao- suspiraba la rubia   
  
*Se escucha la típica música de los soldados x* Quien me buscaba- preguntaba el hermoso shaman apareciendo frente a ellos mientras que una luz blanca resplandecía a su alrededor.  
  
Hermano... te convertiste en ángel- preguntaba sorprendido yoh  
  
¬¬U- miró hao   
  
¿A quien tratas de engañar?... podrías apagar esa grabadora y por favor esa lámpara que esta detrás de ti no funciona esta haciendo corto- respondió kyoyama   
  
¡¡Oye!! Son buenos efectos especiales- reclamo (*ien se lleva las cosas de hao* Hao: ¡¡Hey!! Eso me costo mucho dinero, le tuve que robar a una viejita la cartera, Ien: Me da igual, Hao: Eres una... Ien: Aja...aja...)   
  
Hao, encontramos a la doncella- afirmo su gemelo   
  
Cuándo es tu ritual- pregunto fríamente ana  
  
"tu te has adueñado de mi corazón, no se si ya he perdido la razón pero me tienes al borde del abismo"- pensó hao ya que por fin la había encontrado a ella... a la mujer que amaba... a la que desde el momento en que lo habían derrotado no había podido dejar de pensarla... ella a la que sus pensamientos están dirigidos... La Doncella de Hierro Iron Maiden Jeanne (ToT Hao ¡¡PORQUE!! ¡¡PORQUE!! Ahora si... ya valió yugi ToT)  
  
Oye, señor resplandeciente- interrumpió ana   
  
Jijijijijijijiji- rió yoh   
  
No te rías- ordenó haito - ¿Donde esta?-  
  
La doncella, pues en la sala- contestó la rubia   
  
().() ¡En la sala!- repitió alejándose de los chicos para ir a "saludarla"  
  
A donde crees que vas Hao- pregunto la sacerdotisa bloqueándole el camino   
  
A donde mas, a ver a la doncella jeanne-  
  
Ahm...ahm no creo que ella este muy feliz de verte- dijo su gemelo   
  
¿Por qué no? Si soy una lindura-  
  
Ana: ¿lindura? Ya quisieras pero, se vale soñar...  
  
Yoh: ^^ jijijijijijiji no hao... lo que pasa es que por si no lo recuerdas tu te comiste a su espíritu acompañante   
  
Hao: Pero si no fui yo, fue el espíritu de fuego, que lo odie a él no a mi T^T.  
  
Ana: ¿Para que le quieres caer bien? primero deberías de preocuparte por el hecho que ELLA-NO-VA-A-ACEPTAR- HACER-TU-RITUAL   
  
Hao: ¿por qué?  
  
Yoh: Hao, que no escuchas TU-TE-COMISTE-A-SHAMASH   
  
Hao: Por lo mismo NO-FUI-YO   
  
Ana: Cállate hao, vete, sal de aquí, tenemos que convencer a esa niña   
  
Hao: ¿esa niña? se llama Jeanne   
  
Ana: niña, jeanne es lo mismo (MI FRASE )   
  
YOH VEN ACÁ LYSERG TIENE EL CD DE VILLAGE PEOPLE- interrumpió un ainu gritando   
  
No le digas eso- pidió el mencionado   
  
Cálmate negrito- dijo el tao   
  
¿Negrito?- repitió él ingles   
  
¡¡Len!! **- dijo pili poniendo su puño en forma de "otro golpe al pecho de lenti"   
  
No... Olvídalo negrito, digo lyserg- dijo el chino preocupado   
  
¡¡Macho, macho men yo quiero ser un macho men!!- cantaba horo haciéndole burla a diethel   
  
Jajajajajajajajaja- rió jeanne -este cabeza de púas es gracioso- alabó provocando un breve sonrojo en las mejillas de horo   
  
¿gracioso? No querrás decir tonto- decía len   
  
¡¡LEN TAO!!- decía la ainu ya harta de darle advertencias   
  
No pilika... te juro que yo no hice nada- se disculpaba el solo (TE AMAMOS LEN ¡¡ERES EL MEJOR!!)  
  
O.ô LEN TAO QUE DEMONIOS HACES CERCA DE MI HERMANA, TE DIJE QUE TE QUIERO A DIEZ METROS DE ELLA- gritaba el hermano de la ainu exigiéndole que se alejará en acción retardada (pobre horo ya hace años que ellos estaban juntos -.-u|||)  
  
"y ahora lo recuerda"- pensó el mencionado -ESPERA... ¿diez metros? Que pasa contigo cada vez le aumentas más-  
  
¿Y eso que? ¿Qué te importa estar cerca de mi hermana? ¿Te gusta o que?-   
  
Hey, hey, hey ¿por qué tantas preguntas? No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti-  
  
ENTONCES QUE ¡"#$% ESTAS ESPERANDO PARA ALEJARTE DE MI INDEFENSA HERMANA, MANIATICO, SADICO, PERVERTIDO Y ENFERMO SEXUAL- ordenaba horo   
  
¿Cuál es tu problema? Si quiero puedo estar cerca de ella, besarla, abrazarla, hacer lo que se me venga en gana-   
  
DI ESO OTRA VEZ Y TE ME QUEDAS CHIMUELO CABEZON CUERNUDO-   
  
CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- ordenaba ana entrando a la escena   
  
porque interrumpiste, estaba emocionante- reclamaron jeanne y lyserg   
  
jijijijijijijiji lo sentimos mucho pero les tendremos que robar a jeanne unos momentos- avisaba el cabellos castaño corto y sonriente shaman   
  
La van a matar y después nos darán sus pedazos en una bolsa y con su cabeza jugaremos fútbol- preguntaba lenshito ("con su cabeza jugaremos fútbol" insulto cortesía de ien tao de asakura o sea yo, pero iba dedicado a ella y a la tonta de kykyo de la serie Inuyasha, no se preocupen pronto haré un fic' y mataré a esa maldita)  
  
Len- volvió a gritar pilika pero después de dos segundos se dio cuenta que el shaman no estaba cerca de ella   
  
Lyserg, o debería decir chocolove- llamaba el ainu   
  
NO ME MOLESTES MALDITO CABEZA DE PUERCO ESPIN - gritaba enojado diethel ya estaba exhausto de que lo molestarán (hay que darle momentos de fortaleza al ingles ya que estoy mas que aburrida de "necesito amigos fuertes" o "así no venceremos a hao" ¡¡VAMOS LYSERG MADURA!!)   
  
Los chicos bueno será mejor especificar la "#$% de jeanne (HAO COMO PUDISTE ToT) ana y el sonriente yoh se fueron al segundo piso, su mision era simple pero complicada: tratar de convencer a la princesa de que les ayudara a quitarle aquella maraca al lindo de hao (YA ME PERDÍ YU-GI ¡¡BUE'!!)   
  
"si este muro no nos dividiera si tan solo bastará las palabras ¿por qué no puedo decírtelo? Lo haría ahora pero me es imposible ya que tenemos una tercera persona que me lo prohíbe... que puedo hacer ya no puedo más, pero al quedarme callada no gano nada ¿porque no puedo decirlo? ¿Porque estas palabras no las puede articular mi voz? Si tan sólo... bastara con hablar, ahora caminamos para convencer a esta niña y lo peor es que ni siquiera me importa quisiera lanzarme a tus brazos y decirte cuanto te amo y que eres lo más importante para mi... Aquí estamos, y estoy a punto de hacer negocios... ¿negocios? Eso quisiera hacer negociar tu amor y tener una ración día con día... pero si solo con pensar esto y sin decirlo pierdo mi oportunidad... ¿otra chica estará junto a ti en mi lugar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿ porque no puedo decírtelo?"- pensaba kyoyama mientras subían lentamente las escaleras, ver aquel rostro con aquella encantadora sonrisa a pesar que luce estúpida le fascinaba, esta descubierto yoh es su chico misterioso.  
  
Pausa   
  
LO SÉ, acabo de ir a vomitar, son tantas tonterías. En ningún momento en el universo o el espacio ANA KYOYAMA la sacerdotisa pensaría eso aunque su vida dependiera de eso, pero vomité aún más al darme cuenta de la tontería que hice HAO CON JEANNE ¿qué demonios pasa conmigo? Si la odio pero no se que me pasa estoy loca, es lo más probable... Lo único que me salva es que YohxAna jijijijijiji...  
  
Fin de la pausa  
  
No, no, no, no, no- comenzó a negarse jeanne ante la propuesta de los chicos   
  
Pero es que...- trataba de convencerla yoh   
  
QUE NO- grito saliendo de la habitación y yendo al patio -"como molestan... en sus sueños ayudaré al tonto de hao asakura, después de lo que me hizo no hay perdón alguno"- pensaba en medio del jardín Asakura   
  
No me odies tanto ^^-le dijo una voz muy conocida para todas (WE LOVE YOU HAO... a pesar de que elegiste a la tonta de jeanne )   
  
Que quieres- dijo a la defensiva la doncella   
  
A pedirte que por favor accedas a ayudarme- pensaba asakura   
  
Ni en un millón de años- negaba la x-soldier  
  
Yo se que todavía me odias-  
  
Claro, te dije claramente la última vez que no te quería volver a ver-  
  
Yo sé, pero en el fondo estas segura que eso era verdad-  
  
...-  
  
Lo sabía... tu quieres verme. Di por favor que si ¡ayúdame!-  
  
Pero hao no puedo, me mentiste-  
  
¿Te mentí?-  
  
Ya lo olvidaste. Era lo más probable... recuerdas que me dijiste especial ¡ERA MENTIRA!-   
  
Tú eras especial-  
  
Si, YO Y TRES MUJERES MÁS-  
  
Recuerdo claramente que te dije que eras especial no única-  
  
COMO TE ATREVES, Y ASI QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE- dijo marchándose del lugar y volviendo al punto de partida que era la sala y encontrándose con los chicos peleando un lyserg llorando, ana e yoh hablando.   
  
"te odio hao"- repetía constantemente en su cabeza - "eras especial no única"-  
  
Mientras se lamentaba por lo sucedido ya que en el fondo no encontraba una razonable explicación por la cual se sentía así por hao, el había terminado con la vida de su espíritu (si es espíritu ¿cómo acabo con su vida? Awww u.u) y también acabo con los Ángeles que estaban a sus servicios.  
  
Vamos directo al punto Ana piensa en yoh (^^) hao piensa en jeanne (¬¬) pero las siempre interesantes preguntas: ¿qué harás jeanne acerca de sus sentimientos? ¿Horo seguirá aumentando los metros en los que quiere a len cerca de su hermana? ¿Hao seguirá insistiendo con la doncella? ¿Lyserg se hará pálido otra vez? Estas y más interrogantes para el siguiente capitulo.   
  
Espero reviews... ¡y ya puedo aceptar anonimos WAHOOOO! ------ yo sola me entiendo u.ú 


	6. Nuestra cancion Take it from here

Capitulo 6  
  
"Nuestra canción -Take it from here-"  
  
Este capitulo lo hice en un momento de cursilería (ahg) pero me gusto como quedo ya era tiempo de que le hiciera tributo a mi cantante favorito por medio de este capitulo, no es por nada pero esta canción es muy linda así que este capitulo es un "One-Shot-songfic" de len y pilika la verdad no tiene nada que ver con los otros capítulos.... Relena fíjate que aquí esta tu idea...  
  
Era un noche desolada, todos los habitantes de la casa asakura (pensión, no es casa, es pensión) pero había una pareja que aún no gozaba del sueño los ocupantes estaban profundamente dormidos solo se sentía aquella brisa que abrazaba a la noche. Pero pasemos con la pareja antes mencionada aquel joven dorado había irrumpido el cuarto de la chica ainu provocando una secuela de besos en serie, más algunos abrazos repartidos ya que no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.   
  
Se que no es momento de decir esto... pero- interrumpió el shaman   
  
¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada   
  
Cuándo molestaba a lyserg tú me golpeaste fuerte y he aquí la prueba- dijo mostrando su abdomen a la chica   
  
Bueno pues para todo hay explicación y esta no es la excepción- señalo -esa marca quiere decir que me perteneces-  
  
¿Te pertenezco?- dudo el chinese   
  
Claro, tengo todos los derechos reservados y está prohibida tu reproducción total o parcial- declaró pili   
  
Jajajajaja- rió arrogante mientras le daba un pequeño beso   
  
Así nadie podrá alejarte de mi- aseguró felizmente la ainu cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa suave   
  
Sé que todas quieren un poco del gran len tao- sonrió -pero solo tu puedes tenerlo y disfrutarlo de la manera que quieras- prosiguió (NOSOTRAS SI QUE QUEREMOS UN POCO DE LEN ¡¡¡MUCHA ROPA!!! ¡¡¡MUCHA ROPA!!!)  
  
Sometimes the world gets hard (A veces el mundo se pone duro)  
  
I'm gonna take it from here girl (voy a tomarlo desde aquí, nena)   
  
Don't you worry (no te preocupes)   
  
I wanna be your lake, or your bay (quiero ser tu lago, o tu bahía)  
  
And any problems that you have (y todos los problemas que tengas)  
  
I wanna wash 'em away (quiero lavarlos afuera) **shh**  
  
I wanna be your sky (quiero ser tu cielo)  
  
So blue and high (tan alto y azul)  
  
And everytime you think of me (y cada vez que pienses en mi)  
  
I wanna blow your mind (quiero volar tu mente)   
  
I wanna be your air (quiero ser tu aire)  
  
So sweet and fair (tan dulce y justo)  
  
So when you feel that you can't breathe (así que cuando sientas que no puedes respirar)  
  
Ma, I'll be there (ahí estaré)  
  
I wanna be your answer, all the time (quiero ser tu respuesta todo el tiempo)   
  
When you see how I put your life before mine (cuando veas Como pongo tu vida antes que la mía) **T.T**  
  
With no question (sin dudas)  
  
When all the love feels gone (cuando todo el amor se sienta ido)  
  
And you can't carry on (y no puedes seguir)  
  
Don't worry, girl (no te preocupes)  
  
I'ma take it from here (lo tomaré desde aquí)  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine (tan seguro Como el sol que brillará)  
  
Every morning, everytime (todas las mañanas, todo el tiempo)   
  
Don't worry, girl (no te preocupes)  
  
I'ma take it from here (voy a tomarlo desde aquí)  
  
Te amo pilika- repetía constantemente el shaman mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llenaba de aquellos besos apasionados que el suele darle   
  
I wanna hold your hands (quiero sostener tus manos)  
  
Review all your plans (reviser todos tus planes)  
  
I wanna make sure everyone of your dreams is there (me quiero asegurar que cada uno de tus sueños este ahí)  
  
I would be your Broadway show on review (yo sería tu Broadway en presentación)  
  
So I can act out how God was when he made you (y así puedo actuar Como dios cuando Te fabrico)  
  
I wanna be your lighthouse when you get lost (quiero ser tu farol cuando Te pierdas)  
  
I'll Light a bright and shiny path to help you across (voy a encender una camino brillante e iluminante para ayudarte en el otro lado)  
  
I wanna be your mother, wait (quiero ser tu madre… espera)  
  
See what I see (ves lo que yo veo)  
  
And when you see that can't nobody hold you like me (y cuando veas que nadie puede abrazarte Como yo lo hago)  
  
Cause I love you (porque te amo)  
  
When all the love feels gone (cuando todo el amor se sienta perdido)  
  
And you can't carry on (y no puedes seguir)  
  
Don't worry, girl (no te preocupes)  
  
I'ma take it from here (lo tomaré desde aquí)  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine (tan seguro como el sol que brillará)  
  
Every morning, everytime (todas las mañanas, todo el tiempo)  
  
Don't worry, girl (no te preocupes)   
  
I'ma take it from here (voy a tomarlo desde aquí)  
  
Yo también te amo, len- correspondía la ainu a su príncipe dorado, chino y lindo que tanto ama (amamos ///) dándole un abrazo sin malicia solo por el gusto de estar junto a él  
  
And when there's no one there to hold (y cuando nadie este ahí para abrazarte)  
  
And you realize the world is cold (y te des cuenta de que el mundo es frío)   
  
Don't worry, girl (no te preocupes)  
  
I'ma take it from here (voy a tomarlo desde aquí)  
  
That's what I'm gonna do (eso es lo que voy a hacer)  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine (tan seguro como el sol que brillará)  
  
Every morning, everytime (todas las mañanas todo el tiempo)   
  
Don't worry, girl (no Te preocupes)  
  
I'ma take it from here (voy a tomarlo desde aquí)  
  
Give me one reason why we should not be leaving (dame una razón por la cual no deberíamos de salir)   
  
This world is so deceiving, the time is now (Este mundo es tan engañoso, ahora es el momento)  
  
Let's fly away speeding (salgamos volando rápidamente)  
  
Through the Garden of Eden (por el jardín Del Eden)  
  
Where all the sweet breathing of love surrounds (donde el dulce respirar Del amor nos rodea)  
  
Un beso apasionado se aproximó y la pareja parecía estar complacida dándose besos por doquier el por su parte jugaba con algunos de sus cabellos y cuando la besaba suavemente mordía su labio procurando que ella no se lastimara, mientras que ella se limitaba a tocar su pecho y apreciarlo levemente ver aquel cuerpo casi perfecto. Len Tao. Todo aquello que le resultaba magnifico era parte de un solo ser, el, era todo para ella sabía que el cuidaría de ella para siempre, se habían prometido amor eterno, a pesar de lo que dijera aquel necio que tenía por hermano nada permitiría que ella se alejara de el.   
  
Love ain't always the way they write in books (el amor no es siempre de la misma manera en la que es escrita en los libros)  
  
(No, no)  
  
See there's the good guy's (versa, hay chicos buenos)  
  
And also heartbreak crooks (y también tontos rompecorazones)  
  
Your hearts the real one (tu corazón, el verdadero)   
  
Just take a look inside (solo mira hacia adentro)  
  
'Cause it's a colorful illustrated guide (por que es una guia ilustrada con muchos colores)  
  
So there you go (así que ahí tienes)  
  
Don't worry (no te preocupes)  
  
To help you weather the storm (Para ayudarte en las tormentas)  
  
I'll be there (estaré ahí)  
  
No matter what time (no importa el tiempo)  
  
No matter what place (no importa el lugar)  
  
You can always count on me (puedes contar siempre conmigo)  
  
I'll take it from here (lo tomaré desde aquí) **ToT**  
  
Y así aquello que parecía pasar a más terminó en una despedida con un tierno beso en la boca y un len escapando por la ventana, claro no quería encontrarse con aquel chico ainu y así tendría más tiempo para recordar el momento vivido y los sentimientos encontrados.  
  
¿Largo? Pero dotado de hermosura, jajajajaja, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un breve adelanto ¿por fin jeanne accederá a ayudar a hao? Jijijijij hay que jugar un rato con esa inservible (sin ofensa).   
  
Para los que no saben allá abajo hay un botoncito que dice 'submit review' delen clic en 'go' porfis TToTT  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v REEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWW 


	7. Dime que si

Capítulo 7  
  
"Dime que si"  
  
Ya ha pasado un mes ¿mucho tiempo? No lo creo, hay que darle tiempo a una relación para que madure y pueda prosperar. Desde el momento en que jeanne dijo que no, hao se vio en la necesidad de presionarla ¿cómo lo haría? No estaba seguro, pero lo único que sabía con certeza es que ella le ayudaría a que esa maldita cicatriz abandonará su bello rostro (el que este de acuerdo diga: yo... ¡YO!)   
  
Era el momento para qué pilika afrontará aquello que le daba miedo, decirle a su hermano lo de su noviazgo con el lindo chinese len, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía seguirle mintiendo aunque en instantes eso parecía la mejor salida. El chinito y los hermanos ainu estaban sentados en la habitación de pili aunque el descendiente tao estaba recostado en la pared (se ve divino en esa pose *¬* la que piense igual diga: len... ¡¡¡LEEEENNN!!)   
  
Hermano tengo que decirte algo- inició la ainu   
  
¿Qué pasa? ¬¬ Y que hace el chino aquí ¿qué tienes que ver con el? ¿Es necesario que escuche esto? ¿Si no porque?-   
  
woa, woa, woa, Espera un momento desde cuándo tantas preguntas, ya es bastante difícil decirte esto para que tu me vengas a hacer más preguntas- declaró la hermana que estaba muy nerviosa   
  
Díselo de una vez- ordenó el chino que seguía parado   
  
Callate len- exigieron los dos hermanos ainu al mismo tiempo   
  
¬¬uu yo nada más decía- aclaró   
  
Bien pilika ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó en un tono serio horo   
  
Ehm... len y yo... somos... ya sabes... el y yo- tartamudeaba   
  
EL Y TU SON NOVIOS- grito furioso el pelo azul   
  
Bueno ya que lo sabes nos vamos- dijo la peliazul parándose   
  
¿Adonde crees que vas?- decía el hermano jalándola del brazo   
  
SUELTALA- ordenó el chino   
  
ALEJATE DE ELLA- grito convocando a koloro y haciendo una pequeña barrera de hielo   
  
Hermano no hay necesidad de que hagas esto- rogaba la ainu a su hermano   
  
Doncella jeanne ¿qué hace aquí afuera?- pregunto un ingles   
  
Disfrutando del aire- respondió mientras sus cabellos celestes se dejaban llevar por la suave brisa   
  
No es por nada, pero debería tener más cuidado- dijo preocupado   
  
¿A que te refieres?-  
  
Últimamente he sentido la presencia de hao muy cerca de usted- garantizó   
  
"como lo sabe"- pensó -no creo... además que me puede hacer- habló   
  
Muchas cosas- reía un shaman cabello largo y café   
  
HAO- grito exaltado lyserg dispuesto a atacar   
  
¿Quién es ese negro jeanne? Con ese engendro me reemplazaste- decía muy aterrado el chico de fuego   
  
No-  
  
T^T-lloraba lyserg   
  
Fuera de aquí- ordenó hao quemándole el pelo a diethel   
  
¡¡¡MI PELO!!!- gritaba por toda la casa -AHORA SI VOY A SER NEGRO DE POR VIDA ¡¡¡MI PELITO, CON TODA ESE GEL QUE ME PONGO PARA MANTENERLO SE ME VA A TOSTAR BUAAAA!!!-   
  
Que quieres hao- pregunto jeanne seriamente   
  
A ti- respondió rápidamente   
  
¿Si te ayudo con lo de tu ritual me dejarías en paz?- interrogó la chica ojos carmesí   
  
No puedo garantizártelo- rió levemente   
  
¬¬ no puedes entender que las mentiras no tienen solución-  
  
No, talvez esto si tienen solución-  
  
NO-LA-TIENE -  
  
Si lo piensas detenidamente es el destino que quiere que nosotros estemos juntos-  
  
¿El destino? Querrás decir eso a lo que llamas cara-  
  
¬¬ no te burles-  
  
Me voy-  
  
No te he dado permiso para eso- dijo tomándola con sus fuertes brazos y amarrándolos a su cintura mientras le proporcionaba un beso fogoso con mucha pasión y después comenzó a bajo por su cuello deteniéndose ahí y trabajando un rato para dejarle una pequeña marca que indicaba que le pertenecía. Aunque jeanne quería soltarlo no podía negar aquella atracción que siempre había sentido por ese ser poderoso y sensual.   
  
Ana, quisiera hablar contigo por un momento- solicito yoh a su prometida  
  
Claro yoh- acepto esta   
  
Te diré esto rápido ya que si no lo hago siento que voy a explotar ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo- decía mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro   
  
Yoh- susurró   
  
Ana, t-e a-m-o- dijo sonrojándose pero viéndola fijamente  
  
Este yo...- trato de decir ya que en el fondo ella lo amaba igual o hasta más  
  
Lo sabía, lo sabía no debí habértelo dicho, pero supongo que es mejor así- fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar del shaman   
  
No yoh- grito ella al verlo salir   
  
¿Podrías explicarme eso? No lo entiendo tú y len son novios- pregunto el shaman de hielo   
  
Si- respondió temerosa la ainu -lo amo-  
  
HOROHORO SINO QUITAS ESTA ESTUPIDA COSA DE AQUÍ TE JURO POR LO QUE SEA QUE TE DESTROZARÉ- al decir esto lo que separaba a len de su amada desapareció   
  
Ahora tú, ven conmigo ^^- pidió  
  
¿Qué le vas a hacer?- interrogo la peliazul al ver que su hermano estaba sonriendo   
  
No me puede hacer nada- contesto len   
  
Eso es lo que tu crees- le susurro horo al oído mientras salían de la habitación-QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARÁS DE MI HERMANA, ME LA PODRÍA LLEVAR AHORA MISMO PERO NO PUEDO PORQUE NO TENGO NINGUN CENTAVO PARA PAGAR E IRME CON ELLA, POR TU CULPA, ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI HERMANITA INDEFENSA DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI Y ASI ES COMO ME PAGAS SADICO MANIATICO T^T- dijo gritándole a len   
  
No puedo evitarlo horohoro la amo demasiado como para dejar que tu te la lleves- contesto mientras bajaba la mirada y sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial que horo nunca había visto   
  
Repite lo que dijiste-  
  
¿Qué no puedo evitarlo?-  
  
ESO NO-  
  
¿Qué no puedo permitir que te la lleves?-  
  
INUTIL ¿LA AMAS? ESO DIJISTE-  
  
s...si- acepto con dificultad después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas (¡¡¡LEN, LEN!!! ¡¡¡RA, RA, RA!!!)  
  
¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo cuernito?- pregunto en parte feliz el ainu   
  
No se, además que pasa contigo ¬¬ un momento enojado y el otro pareces payaso-  
  
Eres el primer amor de mi hermana ¿lo sabías?-  
  
No-  
  
Por eso es que no permito que nadie se le acerque, pero siendo tu len, tú no eres de esos que confiesan la sopa rápido así que supongo que es verdad lo que me dices, aunque te advierto que si llegas a hacerle algo malo a mi hermana te congelaré de por vida y así no podrás tener descendencia- indicó enojado el chico  
  
¿Tu me crees capaz de eso?- dijo con breve sonrojo que se acoplo en sus mejillas   
  
Los dos chicos entraron como dos buenos amigos y le explicaron la situación a pilika aunque junto con esto iban un millón de reglas, por decir lo poco, al principio len se opuso pero después de unas cuantas miradas asesinas de parte de pilika se tranquilizó.  
  
En otro lugar (el jardín) jeanne seguía perpleja después de lo que el shaman le había hecho, no era una violación ya que después de todo le agradó el momento y en su interior sentía ganas de estar con él para siempre, después de todo, ellos no habían terminado aquella relación que se dio en la aldea apache y creía que quizá la próxima vez que el la fuera a buscar aceptaría ayudarlo sin protestar, pero, sin avisar una pregunta la invadió ¿estará hao utilizándome para que acceda a su proposición? En su interior no podía creer eso ya que aquel beso parecía ser apasionado con todas las de la ley así que inmediatamente pensó en corresponderle aunque tratara de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas ella todavía sentía algo por el. Hao Asakura.  
  
Ya pasado un mes hao sentía la necesidad de ir hablar nuevamente con jeanne y dejar por fin las cosas claras o lo ayudaría o no lo haría, no obstante tenía aquel rayo de esperanza de que un poco de amor quedará en el corazón de la doncella y accediera por fin a terminar con su desgracia.   
  
ALEJATE DE PILIKA- ordenaba horo furioso   
  
NO- contestó el chino   
  
ALEJATE DE ELLA- exigía   
  
Mientras los chicos pelearon por unos cuantos segundos ya que pili intervino calmándolos a los dos por igual (Len: ¡¡Por igual!! ¿Estas loca o que? Ien: pilika sólo te dio uno de sus super golpes pero ya sabes que es con cariño Len: ¬¬ si eso es querer que es odiar ien: no me interrumpas además ella siempre te "cura" Len: -///-).   
  
Yoh y Anna no podían verse a la cara las razones son obvias después de la revelación y la reacción de Anna, el shaman no tenía ningún deseo de dar explicaciones. Lyserg Diethel paso de ser el doble de chocolove a parecer muerto, su color natural, los muchachos ya no lo molestaban es más ni se tomaban la decencia de hablarle después de todo ya no tenía gracia su normalidad. Jeanne seguía esperando el momento de hablar con el shaman de fuego para darle una respuesta definitiva.   
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne se le solicita en el jardín- se escucho una sexy vos por medio de un megáfono   
  
Pero que ¿quién?- tartamudeo la chica   
  
¿Si quiere la acompaño?- ofreció amablemente Lyserg  
  
Jeanne se le solicita solo sin presencia de animales pelo verde teñido- se escucho nuevamente la voz   
  
Cálmate lyserg no me van a violar-  
  
Quien la va querer- suspiró diethel   
  
¬¬ Sabía que esta sería una consecuencia, después de la fase 'imitemos el color de chocolove vendrían esos estúpidos chistes sin gracia- susurro horohoro en tono sarcástico.   
  
Jeanne ¿piensas ir?- dijo anna sin ni siquiera mostrar un poco de preocupación   
  
Claro, porque no ^^- sonrió esta   
  
La llamada doncella de hierro fue al lugar de su cometido un poco asustada como era de esperarse se quedo parada en el centro de jardín como la estúpida que es (perdón ¡es inevitable!)... pero de repente una "sombra" se la llevo y no quedo rastro de la chica (QUE LA MATEN, ¡¡¡QUE LA MATEN!!!)  
  
Me voy a mi habitación, no me vayan a molestar- advirtió anna   
  
Como si me importara- respondió yoh   
  
No te estaba diciendo a ti-   
  
Ni yo a ti-  
  
¬¬ mmmmmm... estos están haciendo mucho escándalo- dijeron horo el chino y el ingles al unísono   
  
"Castillos de nada, no intentes buscar aunque a mi manera yo soy quien te ama más"- decía la itako en su cabeza millones de veces (Ana ¿romántica? Si claro ¬¬, si ella es romántica lyserg se pinto el pelo O.o momento ¿se lo pintó? Alguien acláremelo)  
  
Hasta aquí este capítulo ¿largo? No importa espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si quieren aportar ideas se los agradeceré ^^... una disculpa a las seguidoras de lyserg.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-  
  
perdon por la tardanza pero espero recibir reviews y gracias a los que me enviaron 


End file.
